


Acorn Hall

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, The Night's Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>There was a man –Grenn mutters and looks directly into Pyp’s eyes– A  rich old man. I saw him. He came to the Wall with all his bannermen and said you belonged to him. He even called you “His legitimate property”<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acorn Hall

Some hours ago, Grenn had loved him, madly and sweetly as usual, and now Pyp lays still tangled in his lover’s large body. However, as much as he wants a good sleep, insomnia decides to appear sometimes and tonight is one of these nights. He knows it well and entertains himself counting the freckles in Grenn’s chest. There is no sound but the howling wind outside and their calm breathing.

_It seems like it will snow soon._

He always liked to walk on fresh snow when he was a child and visited the North with his troupe. Pyp sighs and now he finds himself thinking about past; A long time has passed since he was a mummer. He can still recall all those travels around the seven kingdoms; those bright coasts of Tarth and the Water Gardens in Dorne. So many songs to sing and lines to learn! Occasionally he made juggling and contortion too. He still can. Remembers every single detail of a life on the road. But now… Well, Pyp has always been a bit more optimistic than people around. So, not everything is so horrible in the Wall. He loves cooking and making jokes; now he does not feel hungry or lonely anymore. What's better, he has his big, loving Grenn. Has Jon, and Sam… Gods, he even has Edd and the other comrades to share this new life.

Minutes pass and first snowflakes start to fall.

Suddenly, Grenn opens his eyes, petrified. Pale skin and quick breathing; he leaps on the mattress but cannot even emit coherent sounds. His terrified sight is unfocused and his hands are desperately grasping his partner’s shoulders. Now, he truly looks like a mad aurochs. Nothing could be scarier for Pyp, but he tries to calm his lover down. – **Grenn, Look at me. Look at me. Everything is fine now. It was just a nightmare** – Says , while he cradles Grenn in his arms and covers his face with kisses until he is steady; only when trembling stops, he dares to ask softly.

- **What happened?**

- **There was a man** –Grenn mutters and looks directly into Pyp’s eyes– **A rich old man. I saw him. He came to the Wall with all his bannermen and said you belonged to him. He even called you “His legitimate property”** –Pyp can sense wrath and pain in Grenn’s voice– **You looked really scared and just prepared to defend yourself, like a cornered cat. However I put you behind my back. Sam, Jon and the guys tried to guard you too, but when the man offered to pledge the Night’s watch a lot of weapons and horses, Thorne smiled and said it was a good price for a malnourished steward. No one, not even Jon could do anything. I… I only wanted to stop him and charged against the man, but five of his soldiers attacked me and then, then... you asked them to let me go. You told the man that _this time_ you would do everything he wanted if the guards freed me. Gods, Pyp! You gave him your word. You promised you’d never escape from him. I was so desperate when I saw your face!… cause I knew it was the last time I did it. You were so quiet, but your eyes started weeping. You did not even look at me when you got on the lord’s horse and he took you with him … And then he said he would make you…**

Pyp cupped Grenn’s face in his hands and draw their faces near until the tip of their noses touched softly.

– **Hush… Come on, it was nothing but a dream. And a very stupid one, if you ask me. No one will take me away from here,** -Said, trusting more than never in his own talent for words– **Tell me, why would a high lord spend all those valuable war units just for me? Nonsense! Ser Alliser is a jerk, even in your dreams. Now I know it, but he had a good point there. I am no highborn guy, so, if gold or power were an issue, he would have preferred Sam, even if he needed an ox cart for moving him.** –Grenn’s eyes smiled for a moment– **Now, second question: Why would I be property of that man? I am a black brother and laws of men cannot touch us here anymore… And _much_ more important! Do you think I would just leave you and go with a total strange without a good fight?. I’m no swordsman, but I could bite and kick whoever tried to apart us. That’s why I’m afraid I have to tell you that even your dreams are dull. Moreover,** –Pyp lowered his eyes down, with a half sad smile, preparing his last argument– **No one cares for my existence out of the Wall.**

 **I do. I care for you, You know?** –little mummer succeeds and Grenn grows more confident now. He caresses Pyp´s soft cheeks, and his reddening ears– **Who cares if I am not out of the Wall?. If that man, or any other would think about making you harm, I’d bring you back with us, no matter what** –Says Grenn, regaining his usual bravery– **Now that I think it, you are right. Damn, you are always right! The whole dream seems all absurd now. You are here… You are with me... You are mine… I am yours and no one can change that. No matter how many stupid lords with stupid acorns in their stupid shields come, we will beat them and I will do _this_ every night of my life** – Finally, a bright grin appears through the bearded face and he throws firmly both arms around Pyp’s frail body.

 

_Acorns._

_Lord Smallwood._

 

For a moment Pyp forgets how to breathe.

- **Yes. Just… Just hold me tight. Grenn.**

**Hold me more than you have ever held anything.**

**_Please_.**

His voice sounds blank and shaking, and Grenn thinks that such intense shiver running through Pyp’s spine is caused by cold. He has ignored the fact that furs and blankets are now lying scattered around their bed and reaches out for a heavy coat, covers themselves and does gladly what his beloved asked him. Now both entwine arms and legs around each other as if there were no tomorrow – **I’m here. I’m with you. I’m only yours. No one else’s** – Pyp whispers in Grenn’s ear, his whole body trembling now. It is a reminder to himself, a promise to Grenn, and a prayer to his gods.

_Outside, snowstorm has come._

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more than a drabble. A bit less than a long fic, and my second attempt to write something about this lovely pairing. I adore these two characters; they deserve more fanwork!!! 
> 
> By the way, If you don´t know Lord Smallwood, here is the info. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Pypar
> 
> *Not a native speaker, so, if you think text is weird... Probably it is =)


End file.
